Claro-escuro
by Roy Un
Summary: E ainda que Sasuke e Sakura não pudessem vê-lo, ele sabia claramente que isso era amor — S&S/oneshot


**Claro-escuro**

_by: Lolly Tenkawa_

_translate: Roy-chan_

* * *

"_E ainda que Sasuke e Sakura não pudessem vê-lo, ele sabia claramente que isso era amor"._

* * *

.

"_O verdadeiro amor, não é o amor próprio, é o que faz com que o amante esteja aberto às demais pessoas e à vida. Não sufoca, não isola, não rejeita, não persegue; apenas aceita"_ - Antonio Gala

.

* * *

_Ela..._

Caminha cada tarde a passo lento, com o sol lhe banhando o rosto. Sempre na mesma direção e ao mesmo horário. Sempre com aquela cesta em seus braços. Sempre _igual_.

Não sorri, não porque não queira, ao contrário, porque, simplesmente, _não pode_. Seus orbes já não possuem brilho, porque a esperança já havia sido perdida. Vê-se pálida e enferma, como se não se alimentasse nem descansasse bem. A beleza juvenil que teria de divisar-se a quilômetros, agora é apenas uma sombra fantasmal de um passado melhor.

Consome-se de pouco em pouco. É como uma flor despojada de vitalidade. Encontra-se murcha e escura. Suas extremidades lhe pesam, sua mente está cansada de recordar e seu coração já se encontra insensível de tanta dor.

"_Não há lógica"_ se diz a si mesma _"Não há nem uma peça de lógica nisto. Não sou racional. Não faço o correto. Isto não deveria ser assim. Está mal"._

Está muito mal.

E quando esses pensamentos invadem sua cabeça, se detém. Não dá mais um passo. As mãos lhe tremem. O medo se distingue em seus rasgos. A cesta que sustenta ameaça cair e derramar seu conteúdo. Entra em pânico. Dá um passo atrás... dois, três.

_Foge._

Foge porque sente o perigo. Foge porque sabe que não pode continuar. _Isso_ não pode continuar. As lágrimas umedecem seus orbes e os pulmões se fecham. Sente dedos em seu pescoço. Sente como se asfixia. E teme que nada mude. Teme voltar a ver vermelho em todos os lados. O ar se espessa e o ambiente tensa.

"_Covarde"_ salta uma voz de repente, com o mesmo tom que tinha quando era menor _"Você prometeu que não o abandonaria. Que _o salvaria".

As memórias voltam a ela como uma tormenta. Risos, gritos, golpes, lágrimas. Imagens difusas, que evocavam tempos passados. _Felizes_.

E tudo volta a cobrar sentido. O mundo volta a cobrar sentido. Agarra com força a cesta, que nos movimentos bruscos que ela fez, deixou entrever alguma fruta vermelha empilhada. Os passos já não são cansados, são firmes. Os orbes encontram-se decididos.

Ela sabe que não é o que deveria fazer, mas o faz. Não é o que merece, mas é o que ela quer. Não é o que as pessoas aos quais ela aprecia sonham para ela, mas é o que _ela_ sonha para si mesma. Não pode, não deveria, não teria.

Mas segue caminhando.

E ali o vê, como sempre, sentado baixo a sombra de uma árvore, meditando, parecendo uma criança que descansa depois de uma tarde de brincadeiras. A realidade distancia muito das aparências. Porque detrás do aspecto inofensivo se esconde um demônio. Detrás das pálpebras cerradas se encontra a morte. Tão tentador e _tão letal_.

Mas, ao contrário do que deveria ser, seu medo se dissipou somente em vê-lo. A esperança renasceu em sua íris. E, ainda que todos os demais vissem escuridão nele, ela via _luz_. Uma luz bela, pequena, escondida entre tanto negro.

Uma luz que Sakura manteria acesa.

* * *

_Ele..._

Toda a manhã sai de seu lar, com a cabeça erguida. Vê o mundo com novos olhos, o vê todo mais claro. Compreendeu aquilo que seu irmão havia querido mostrar-lhe com seu sacrifício e se rendeu ante si mesmo.

Treina até o desfalecimento. Aniquila suas energias. Porque pelas noites os pesadelos não deixam de lhe invadir e ele somente quer descansar.

Encontra-se atraente, como sempre. Vital e elegante. Seu aspecto fala muito bem dele. Mas por dentro carrega muito peso. Se sente mais velho, como se houvesse vivido décadas de anos. Já não sabe por que razão abre os olhos a cada dia e encontra milhões de razões para cerrá-los todas as noites.

Quando o sol se esconde, vai a uma arvore próxima apenas para relaxar-se por alguns momentos. Disfruta da companhia da brisa fresca. Mas ele _sabe_. Sabe que faltam alguns minutos para que a brisa não seja sua única companheira.

Nunca o planejaram. Ela nunca lhe avisou nem ele lhe deu permissão. Um dia, como qualquer outro, apareceu com a cesta repleta de tomates e sentou-se ao seu lado. Não fala nem busca tentá-lo. Apenas se senta ali e deixa o alimento ao seu alcance.

Passavam os minutos e seguiam ambos ali, em silêncio. Já chegaram a passar horas completas da mesma maneira.

Ao principio lhe pareceu irritante, depois indiferente e mais tarde curioso. Tinha uma espécie de regozijo pessoal cada vez que ela aparecia e ele podia analisar o que havia de diferente em sua face. Encontrava-se mais delgada, mais pálida e com os cabelos opacos. Mas seus olhos—

Grandes, verdes.

—sempre brilham ao vê-lo.

Brilhavam com anseio, com adoração. Brilhavam com esperança.

Uma esperança que lhe carcomia por dentro, lhe incomodava. Por que tinha essa personalidade tão tola? Por que acreditava que tudo melhoraria? Por que ela era assim e não ele?

Odiava-lhe. Odiava essa determinação estúpida. Odiava aquela fé que a mantinha viva. Queria demonstrar-lhe que as coisas que nasciam torcidas, se mantinham da mesma maneira. Queria que visse que o mundo não era tão maravilhoso como ela desejava acreditar. Queria vê-la desesperada, suplicante, sem expectativas. Queria vê-la enegrecida.

Mas, sobretudo, queria que odiasse. Que odiasse tanto quanto ele. Que não houvesse razão para que seguisse viva. Que não houvesse nada.

Tal e como predisse, sua cabeça se divisou ante seu olhar. Cada dia chegava um pouco mais tarde. Ele sabia a causa disso. Vacilava, temia. _Temia-lhe_.

Por essa mesma razão, quando voltou a ver seus brilhantes e esperançosos olhos verdes, sorriu macabramente para seu interior. Ela era luz, para todo o mundo sempre fora luz. Mas ele podia ver seu rancor, sua irritação. Seu ódio. Dele, de si mesma. Detrás, escondida, via sua escuridão.

Escuridão que Sasuke conseguiria manifestar.

* * *

Não pôde evitar sorrir com amargura quando viu aproximar-se da moça, tal e como todas as tardes, à seu amigo. Era uma rotina. Uma rotina que à ele lhe encantava espiar, porque lhe dava certa satisfação e prazer culpável ter conhecimento sobre a relação de seus dois melhores amigos.

Quando viu a indiferença de um e a tristeza do outro, sentia que nada melhoria. Que seu laço se encontrava perdido, destruído e feito cinzas. Mas, então, conseguia ver alguns sorrisos radiantes por parte dela, ou os olhares periféricos dele, e a felicidade invadia seu peito. O futuro se via mais claro. Mais luminoso.

Porque detrás de todo o medo e a indiferença, ele via _preocupação e carinho_. Detrás de toda essa tristeza e essa irritação, ele via _compreensão e apego_. E detrás de toda essa luz e escuridão, ele via a _eles_.

E ainda que Sasuke e Sakura não pudessem vê-lo, ele sabia claramente que isso era amor.

_Um amor que Naruto se encarregaria de proteger._

* * *

_Tcharãn! O que acharam? Hum?_

_Decidi que, além desta one, até sexta estarei postando as traduções que já haviam sido revisadas; no caso, são apenas duas, visto que estou envolvida até o pescoço com a tradução de uma outra long que irá ser publicada ainda este mês, e, claro, com as atualizações das outras duas longs, estas que pretendo estar postando no final de semana, ou antes se puder._

_Mas enfim, resolvi trazer algo fora do meu padrão. Trouxe essa one porque... porque me cativou, simples assim! Espero que tenham curtido-a assim como eu._

_AAH! Super novidade. A fofa da _Camila_ se propôs a betar minhas traduções, o que irá facilitar e muito as coisas pra mim. Então... um super obrigado Camila! Será ela quem irá me ajudar a revisar essa próxima long, já que no momento tenho tudo quase pronto._

_Vou me despedindo aqui, e já sabem..._

.

_um review é um sorriso._

_Você sorriria pra mim?_

_;D_

_._


End file.
